


43

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	43

Y城最近出了个“模拟联合国”的联校活动，三中挑选了几个精英参加，晏斯茶也在其中。这天午休时间晏斯茶在学生会议室演练，孟肴便买了一瓶冰汽水去找他。他到的时候已经散场了，办公室的门虚掩着，里面寂静无声。

孟肴把会议室的门轻轻推开。他还是第一次来学生会的会议室。这间会议室很大，入眼就是一张椭圆形的加长红木会议桌，桌上还有一捧新鲜的会议插花，有常见的铃兰与粉百合，也有安静沉稳的淡紫色桔梗。在会议桌的旁边还有黑色的真皮沙发，和一个矮而窄的玻璃茶几。

这是一个庄重而传统的会议室。看来学生会比想象中要严肃。

“斯茶？”孟肴扶着把手伸进脑袋唤了一声。空寂的室内无人答应，晏斯茶和他约好了在这里见面，孟肴以为晏斯茶暂时出去了，便决定进入会议室等待。

会议室里空调徐徐地吹着，地面是平整洁净的浅色木地板。孟肴探头探脑地走进去，转身把门小心翼翼地恢复到虚掩的状态。

然而他刚掩住了门，身后就突然伸出一只手臂直接把门关上了。另一只手臂又从孟肴腋下穿过，“啪嗒”一声锁上了门。

“斯茶，”孟肴知道身后的人就是晏斯茶，并不慌乱，“我给你带了冰汽水。”

晏斯茶从后面把孟肴紧紧地抵在门上，头埋在孟肴的颈窝里，只低低闷闷地嗯了一声。

“累。”他轻声说。

“斯茶，累就去休息，要不在这儿睡会儿，”孟肴想转身去扶晏斯茶，“你先放开......”

“陪我玩游戏好不好。”晏斯茶却不松手，他脑袋在孟肴肩膀上蹭了蹭，像撒娇。

孟肴想着娱乐也是一种放松，“好啊，玩什么？”如果是电子游戏他可能不太在行，他接触不多。

他听见晏斯茶发出了一声愉悦的轻笑，他撤开了身体，孟肴终于可以转过身。晏斯茶居然穿着黑色西服，领口还打着领带。他本来就高而挺拔，裁剪合身的西服更衬得他两腿修长，窄腰宽肩。那肩膀的线条流畅而平坦，没有成熟男人的魁梧，却有一种介于少年与成年之间特殊的气质，苍白瘦削的脸在黑色衬托下显得古典而高贵。

“哇哦，”孟肴惊喜地扬了扬眉，“你这样看着像一个绅士，就是西方电影里那种优雅的吸血鬼。”

“是么……那我们来玩角色扮演吧，”晏斯茶扯了扯胸口的领带，他闲适的神情看不出一丝疲态，“我是吸血鬼，你是我的血奴。”他说着就往沙发的方向走。

“嗯？”孟肴不知道这有什么可玩性，“我们是要来演戏吗？”他亦步亦趋地跟过去。

“不，你只需要听我的话......我的奴隶。”晏斯茶突然伸手一推，孟肴重心不稳，刚好跌进了沙发里。晏斯茶把领带完全扯下来捏在手里，松了白衬衣领口两颗纽扣，若隐若现地露出精致苍白的锁骨。孟肴觉得这样的晏斯茶有种危险的性感，脸不禁就红了，垂下了眼睛不敢看晏斯茶，“斯茶......”他口干舌燥地低唤了一声，却不知道自己要说什么。

“我允许你说话了吗？”晏斯茶突然捏住孟肴的下巴抬起他的脸，他冰凉而光洁的指尖在孟肴的下巴上轻微地来回摩挲，“我的奴隶，你要接受惩罚。”

孟肴觉得今天的晏斯茶有点不一样，让他又畏惧又有些好奇的兴奋，在这种粘稠而暧昧的气氛下，他仰望着晏斯茶浅灰色的眸子，声音都带了点颤音，“要......要怎么惩罚我？”

晏斯茶深邃而沉静的浅灰色眸子一直望着孟肴，突然近身跪了一条腿在孟肴身侧，让真皮沙发凹进去了一块。他两只手撑在孟肴身后的沙发靠背上，整个上身几乎笼罩住了孟肴，埋头俯视着孟肴，“用这样的目光直视主人，你在期待什么？”

孟肴窘迫地移开目光，眼神臊得不知往哪里放，晏斯茶却突然用手中的黑领带绑住了孟肴的眼睛。那柔软而光滑的质感盖在眼睛上，隔绝了孟肴视野的一切光亮。他听到耳边传来了晏斯茶凑近的低沉声音：“你想我怎么罚你？”他的气息让孟肴耳朵又痒又热，竟让他生出被亲吻的错觉。孟肴失去了视觉，其他的感官就格外敏感，他能感觉到晏斯茶冰凉的指尖若有若无地抚过他的喉窝、他的乳尖、他的肚脐、他的腰窝，一路点燃酥麻的浴火，让他思维迷乱却又欲求不满。最后他感觉到那双手停在自己的下身，挑拨似得弹了弹。

孟肴已经有感觉了，他开始变得慌乱起来，“斯茶，别闹了，这可是会议室啊......”

“嘘，”晏斯茶却用冰凉的食指抵住了孟肴的唇，“叫我主人。”

“主......主人……”孟肴晕乎乎地，心里升腾起一种奇妙的快感，但理智又很快把他拉回现实，“真的不要了，太危险了，被人发现怎么办......”

“你不觉得很刺激吗？”晏斯茶又凑近了一分，他修长灵活的手盖在孟肴的下体上，“明明都兴奋了。”他一边说着，手居然就顺着孟肴的裤腰伸了进去。

孟肴一下子就弹了起来，“斯茶！”他伸手想要取下来领带，却被晏斯茶抓住了双手扣在身后，孟肴忍不住挣扎起来，“你，你干什么！”

“肴肴，”晏斯茶在他肩膀上咬了一口，“你说过陪我玩游戏的。”

“我怎么知道是这种形式！”孟肴不敢太剧烈地挣扎，也不敢高声呼喊，只能压低声音焦急地问，“你确定不会有人来......”

“你猜。”晏斯茶突然扯着孟肴甩到了会议桌边，他压着孟肴肩膀往后推，孟肴看不见东西，以为身后是空的，急忙扑棱着手不停往前抓，“别推别推，要摔了......”他的手无意间勾到晏斯茶的脖子，急忙像个树袋熊般手脚并用地抱紧斯茶，“不要推我主......主人，我会摔倒的......”

晏斯茶觉得孟肴全心依赖自己的模样太可爱了，就忍不住歪着头亲吻他柔软的发丝，声音不自觉放温柔了，“乖，后面是桌面，别怕。”他搂着孟肴把他安安稳稳地放在桌面上，这才支起身子，“我们要继续刚才的事，我的奴隶。”

孟肴见这是真的拒绝不了，决定干脆配合晏斯茶尽快结束。他坐在会议桌上，两只手撑在身后，晏斯茶站在他的腿间，孟肴为了不碰到晏斯茶只能被迫大岔开腿。这个姿势莫名让他有些羞耻，便侧着脑袋深深埋到颈窝里，小声地“嗯”了一声。

他感觉晏斯茶的手又覆盖上了自己的下体，他的腿不自觉夹紧了，碰到了晏斯茶精瘦的腰，便又像烫着般迅速把腿再岔开。晏斯茶拉下了孟肴的校裤，孟肴颤抖着，却强忍住心中的赧意和不适，他想起了上次在晏斯茶家里的闹剧，这次便竭尽所能地去配合，一声不吭地咬住了下唇。

晏斯茶要看见他那悲哀的阴茎了。

晏斯茶脱掉了孟肴的裤子后却没有说话也没有动作，孟肴就更紧张了。难道真把晏斯茶吓着了？他下意识伸出一条腿在晏斯茶身上蹭了蹭，“主......主人？”

冰凉的手突然抚上孟肴的性器，他不自觉抖了一下。他感觉晏斯茶的手指灵活而规律地开始上下套弄，甚至时不时在头端不轻不重地摁压。孟肴紧紧咬住了牙齿，不让舒服的快感溢出声，他的呼吸从鼻腔里胡乱地喷出来，胸口开始剧烈地起伏。太刺激了，他一想到晏斯茶在帮自己手淫，整个人就有种满足而激动的快感，像疾风暴雨般席卷着他的心脏，他几乎要溺死在这身心的充实中了。

突然，孟肴感觉那手指撤离了，取而代之的是一种温热而潮湿的触觉。孟肴心中震悚，直接一把扯下眼睛上的领带，“斯茶？！”

他看见晏斯茶那帅气的脸就埋在自己的两腿间。他的睫毛安静地垂落着，苍白瘦削的脸颊上有一点迷醉的薄红。他吐纳间的气息喷在孟肴的性器上，薄唇轻轻含住了孟肴的前端，用柔软温热的舌头舔了舔，又歪着脑袋在孟肴灼热的阴茎上亲了一口。

孟肴一个激灵，直接射了。

孟肴射得不多，他的精液稀而透明，却全射在了晏斯茶脸上。

“唔啊啊啊啊，对，对不起斯茶，天哪，我......”孟肴急忙坐直身子，手足无措地看着晏斯茶。孟肴的精液刚好喷在了晏斯茶一边眼睛上，晏斯茶的一只眼睛便只能阖起来，鸦羽似的睫毛上也凝落着，轻轻地抖动。他不染烟火的脸骤然沾上了精液，竟有种背德的致命美感，叫孟肴心跳加速，好像一切羞涩与忧虑的墙壁轰然坍塌，在脑中发出震耳欲聋的巨响，只想扑上去按住他强吻。孟肴咽了一口唾沫，努力收紧手心克制住这无端的冲动。

那晶亮粘稠的液体顺着晏斯茶的眼皮划过高挺的鼻侧，又落到了他漂亮的薄唇上。他突然伸出舌头，轻轻地在唇上舔了一下。

“啊啊啊，斯茶，你在做什么！脏死了，呸呸呸，快吐出来......”孟肴吓得直接提起裤子从桌子上跳了下来，他手忙脚乱地扯了一大团纸巾，放在晏斯茶脸上疯狂地擦起来，“对不起，对不起，斯茶，我真的......我......”孟肴再也没有什么旖旎情绪了，脸涨得像煮熟的小龙虾，眼泪包在眼睛里快要滚落出来，“真的对不起，我不是故意的......”

晏斯茶却直接按住了孟肴乱动的手，他把孟肴的手和纸巾一起握紧，瞪大眼睛盯着孟肴，“你看见我的脸就射了？”他难得露出这么兴奋的神情。

“我，我......”孟肴觉得自己太丢人，太没用了，他以前是怎么撸都撸不出来，现在却在晏斯茶面前成了秒男，眼泪直接气得唰唰流出来，“呜呜呜......”

“哭什么，”晏斯茶却把他揽进怀里，他的手臂收得很紧，埋在孟肴的颈窝里闷声笑，“我好开心啊肴肴......”

他把孟肴的脸捧起来，认真地说，“精液原来是没有味道的，尝起来有点像生鸡蛋清......”

“别说别说别说！”孟肴赶紧把两手叠在晏斯茶嘴巴上紧紧捂住，“求你别说了斯茶。”

晏斯茶浅灰色的眸子一直锁住孟肴，故意细细碎碎地吻孟肴的手心，孟肴臊得赶紧甩开手，“你，你这混蛋......”孟肴走到桌边又扯了一堆纸，用饮水机里的纯净水打湿，再次走到晏斯茶身边，“斯茶，我再给你擦擦。”他瘪着嘴委屈巴巴，想怪晏斯茶胡来，又觉得是自己没用。

“我以为你很难出来，专门弄了点刺激的，谁知道这么容易，”晏斯茶乖乖埋下头闭着眼睛让孟肴擦，“就这么喜欢我?嗯?”

孟肴又羞又气，在晏斯茶脸上狠狠按了一下，“喜欢你个大头鬼，简直胡来。”

“嘶，”晏斯茶故意吸了口冷气，孟肴以为自己把晏斯茶弄疼了，又赶紧用手心轻柔地揉了揉晏斯茶的脸颊，“以后不许这样......”孟肴因为身体原因很少看片，连口交都接触不多，他内心仍是一个传统而又保守的人，便说，“不要用嘴......”

“因为那里太可爱了，我没忍住。”晏斯茶神色如常，并不在意。孟肴把纸巾收拾起来丢进垃圾桶，又紧张兮兮地检查了一圈，确认没有任何纰漏了才说，“我们赶紧走吧。”

晏斯茶却突然从后面把孟肴扯进了怀里，“我呢？”他在孟肴耳边低声说，音色有些迷人的沙哑。他的身体贴在孟肴身上，孟肴感觉到了腰上若即若离蹭着的灼热。

孟肴愣了一下，他想起晏斯茶为自己做的事，便鼓起勇气说：“那，那我也帮你......”他埋着头不敢直视晏斯茶，手却扯着他的袖子主动往沙发边走，“你......你，你坐下......”

晏斯茶就坐在了沙发上，他手臂在沙发靠背上伸展开，好整以暇地看着孟肴，浅灰色的眸子藏了一丝戏谑的笑意。孟肴便扶着他修长笔挺的腿，慢慢地蹲了下去。他的手抚摸过晏斯茶舒适的西装布料，隔着布料感受到晏斯茶肌肤温热的体温，而后拉开了西装的裤链。

晏斯茶的尺寸自然远胜孟肴，接近成年的少年发育已经完全，那灼热的性器在孟肴握住的一瞬间又迅速涨大了一倍。孟肴只好用两只手一起包住，试探着上下套弄起来。他很少手淫，更别说给别人弄，那动作僵硬而迟缓，让晏斯茶有些无奈地皱了皱眉，“快一点，肴肴。”他微喘着说。

“啊，好，好的!”孟肴觉得自己没有把晏斯茶弄舒服，心里很是愧疚，赶紧全神贯注地加快速度，“斯茶，这......这样可以吗？”

“嗯。”晏斯茶忍不住顶了顶腰让自己好受一点，他把手放在孟肴脑袋上温柔地揉了揉，哑着声音说，“你可以一起揉揉下面。”

“哦哦，好......”孟肴脸上的红晕显得更鲜艳了，而且蔓延到身后颈间，仿佛温柔甘美的肉的气息正在燕发出来。他试探着把手放在晏斯茶的囊袋上捏了捏，晏斯茶便发出了一声低沉的闷哼。

孟肴的呼吸也不自觉加重了，他很是为取悦了晏斯茶而兴奋，白皙柔软的手卖力地上下套弄，“斯茶，我弄得你舒服吗？喜......喜欢吗？”细小的热汗顺着他鬓角缓缓滑落，不知道是累的还是热的。他抬起一双雾气朦脓的眼睛望着晏斯茶，眼神执着而干净。

晏斯茶没有说话，直接按着孟肴的后脑勺凑到面前，“手不要停。”他埋下头和孟肴深深地吻起来。他的吻很有侵略性，几乎是啃噬着孟肴的唇齿，尖尖的小虎牙在失控中又把孟肴的嘴巴咬破了。他们的呼吸急促地交缠在一起，用舌头的追逐感受着对方，细微的血液融合进甘甜的津液，又融入了彼此的血脉。

孟肴也不知道吻了多久，他感觉手都已经开始明显酸痛了，忍不住小声嘀咕：“斯茶，还有多久啊......”

晏斯茶轻声叹了口气，亲了亲孟肴敏感的耳垂，“把衣服咬住。”他伸手提起了孟肴上衣，递到了孟肴嘴边。孟肴不明所以，乖乖地张开嘴咬住了衣服，露出了平坦而纤细的小腹。

晏斯茶便自己抚上了欲望，对着孟肴快速撸动了好几下，直接射在了孟肴白皙的小腹上。他还伸出手在孟肴的肚皮把精液涂抹开，歪着头欣赏般眨了眨眼。

“唔唔唔......”孟肴咬住衣服说不出话来，只是瞪着眼睛对着晏斯茶摇头，晏斯茶轻笑一声，凑到孟肴耳边，轻声说：“这次我射在你身体上，下次我想射在你身体里面。”

孟肴根本不知道男生之间是如何操作，还以为晏斯茶说的是要射进自己的嘴里，急忙用手拽下嘴里的衣服，“不行，不行，会，会拉肚子吧......”

晏斯茶深深地看了孟肴一眼，以为这是孟肴嘴硬的默许，心下喜悦，表面上却妥协般委屈地说，“好吧，我会去买套。”

孟肴已经没有心思再想这些了，他自始至终都有些提心吊胆，急忙催促晏斯茶离开，“午休都快要结束了，快走吧......”他心虚不已，还关掉了空调，把所有窗户大敞开透气。

晏斯茶气定神闲地重新系上领带，走到桌边摘下了一朵淡紫色的桔梗花来到孟肴身边，“放心，这里只有我和书记有钥匙。”他从后面搂住孟肴，牵起他的手，在孟肴的手指间插进桔梗花，如同给他戴上了一枚戒指。那桔梗花柔软而安静，像一颗幽蓝的五角形星星。

孟肴把手伸到眼前打量，晏斯茶脸贴着孟肴耳鬓厮磨，低声说，“桔梗花语是永恒的爱。”

“啊？”孟肴不自觉把手伸到上空，仰着头注视着这朵娇艳而脆弱的桔梗花，“可我记得花语是无缘的爱啊。”

晏斯茶惩罚性地咬了咬孟肴的耳朵，“我说是就是。”

“嗯……”孟肴没有再说话，他默默地把花放回了插花堆里，“斯茶，我们走......”

“咔嗒。”

突然，会议室的门传了开锁的声音。


End file.
